Ash Meets Ashley
by Lillian Smith
Summary: Ashley Ketchum and her female Pikachu gets sucked into another dimension through a portal when Ashley becomes curious and leans too further into the portal. She meets Ash (her male counterpart), his Pikachu (Ashley's Pikachu's male counterpart), Misty and Brock. Will they be able to help her to get back into her own world? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfic. I got this idea and it won't get out of my head.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 _ **BTW, disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**_

 _ **Rated: K**_

* * *

 _ **Edited on 30/06/2017: Since my writing skills have improved a LOT since before, why not edit it? BTW, please leave reviews, fav or follow. It'll be really helpful and it will make my day. Thanks for reading! **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Home! Finally!" Ash said happily as Brock and Misty smiled. He had finally earned 8 badges with a lot of hard work and dedication, or at least tha's what he thought. He wouldn't have been able to do that without his Mom's, friends' and Pokémon's supports. He had missed his Mom a lot (and her delicious cooking), and Pallet Town too. He was more than happy when his hometown finally came into view.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. He too was happy.

Ash was about to run down the hill to a road which led to his hometown but stopped when suddenly, out of nowhere, a purple portal opened up. Then a girl of his own age, and a Pikachu popped out of it and fell down. Ash, Brock and Misty were very stunned and surprised. The girl just moaned and rubbed her head as the portal closed and said, "That really hurt. Pikachu, are you okay?"

"Pikaaaa," moaned her Pikachu as she too rubbed her head in the exact same way the girl did.

Like trainer. Like Pokémon.

Shaking themselves out of their trance, Ash, Misty and Brock ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked.

The girl looked up, finally realizing that someone had seen them and answered, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Pika," The girl's Pikachu answered, getting up. Ash's Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and started talking to the other Pikachu.

"Let me help you," said Brock, quickly extending his arm.

"Thanks," said the girl as she reached out to his hand and then got up. Once she got up, looking at the talking Pikachus, she said, "Looks like our Pikachus are friends already, huh?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Ash," said Ash smiling.

"I'm Misty."

"And I'm Brock."

"Hello," The girl said as she shook their hands. "I'm Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town."

* * *

 **That's it! I know, it is SUPER short. I usually write chapters longer. But for this chapter, I want it that way, because then it'll be more….umm….interesting? I guess? I just dunno how to explain it…**

 **Anyway, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back and with a new update. And since I'm a new author, there are bound to be mistakes. So I'd really like it if you would point them out as I certainly would want to improve my story. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Edited on 13th July, 2017: I still cannot believe what a bad story this is. But then again, I can excuse myself because I  was a new author after all. A liitle bit editing would make this better.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hello," The girl said as she shook their hands. "I'm Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"WHAT?!" asked a confused Ash. How can that be? If she was a girl from Pallet Town, he'd know her. And she was a _Ketchum._ The only people in his family were he and his Mom.

At least that's what he thought.

"Then you must Ash's relative," Brock smiled.

Ashley being confused quickly shook her head and replied, "Um...no?"

"Well, you're a Ketchum, you look like Ash and come to think about it, you even dress like him," Brock said, folding his arms. That's when Ash and Ashley _finally_ noticed that their clothes looked similar. For a moment, no one said anything. The rustle of the leaves could be heard as everyone looked at everyone else.

"Well, that's a coincidence. As far as I know, me and my Dad are the only people in my family," Ashley responded, breaking the awkward silence.

"Even Ash is from Pallet Town," Misty added.

"Well that's strange, because I've never seen you around," Ashley commented.

"Yeah, same here," Ash said.

"Well then, why don't you come along?" Ashley asked. "I'd like to introduce you to my Dad."

"We'd love to!" Misty accepted.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu agreed. _Okay._

"Kachupi!" Ashley's Pikachu said. _Great!_

It was a sunny day, so everyone used one of their hand to cover their face from the scorching sun, except Ash and Ashley as they both had caps on their heads.

They walked for some time. After a few minutes, Misty asked Ashley, "Ashley, what was that purple thing you came out of?"

Ashley stopped abruptly as if she just realized something. ' _Great. I totally forgot about that. Now how am I ever returning home? Wait a second...'_

Then she asked, "This is Pallet Town, right?"

"Um… yeah," Ash replied.

That was when Ashley started bombarding them with questions. The Pikachus stopped talking in their Pika Language and listened to what was going on.

"Ash, you're a Ketchum, right?"

"Yeah. Brock just told you that. Why did you ask?" Ash asked, becoming confused.

Ignoring Ash's question, she turned to Misty and asked, "Misty, you're the Cerulean City gym leader and you have 3 annoying brothers, I mean sisters taking care of it right now, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right," Misty confirmed, becoming even more confused than Ash.

"Brock, you were the Pewter City gym leader and you want to be the world's greatest Pokémon Breeder, right?" Ashley asked again.

"You're right, but how come you know all of this?" Brock asked, becoming as confused as Misty.

Ashley took a deep breath and said, "I'll explain this to you in a few minutes. Professor Oak is here isn't she?"

"Uh… Professor Oak is a he," Ash corrected awkwardly.

"Uhh, I'm sorry," Ashley said sheepishly but continued, "But come on we need to go to him immediately."

"Oh okay," Ash said.

While they walked, Ashley said, "I'll tell you how come I know all of those things about you guys. I don't come from this dimension."

"Dimension?" Misty asked curiously, "What is that?"

"Think of it as another universe. Many of these kinds exist. These universes never meet each other," Ashley explained.

"Okay, I'm kind of getting it," Ash said as he processed her words in his mind.

"Good, because I had to read that article 5 times to understand what in the world it was talking about," Ashley sighed.

"What article?" Brock asked, very interested.

"You see, after I got my Earth Badge in Viridian City, we went to the Pokémon Center. There I saw this magazine. So I took it and flipped through its pages and I saw this article. So I read it," Ashley replied.

"We?" Brock asked again.

"We meaning, my travelling partners and I. I finally figured out something about our dimensions," before anyone could ask what it was, she looked at Ash and said, "Ash, I'm you from another dimension!"

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** _Edited on April 4th, 2017_** ** _: Let's get on to the story!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"We meaning, my travelling partners and I. It took a lot of thinking, and I finally figured out something about our dimensions," before anyone could ask what it was, she looked at Ash and said, "Ash, I'm you from another dimension!"

Ash just blinked his eyes. Brock said, "Oh I get it!"

"You do?" Ash asked, turning to Brock.

"Yeah," Brock said while nodding his head, "It seems as if in each dimension there is each one of us. In Ashley's dimension, she is Ash."

"Exactly. There's this gender stuff. Instead of Misty, in my dimension, it's a boy named Mike. And then there's Brooke instead of Brock. There's my father instead of your mother. Instead of Professor… what's his name?" Ashley asked.

"Professore Oak," Ash replied.

"Full name."

"Professor Samuel Oak."

"So instead of Professor Samuel Oak, there's Professor Samantha Oak. Get it?"

Ash and Misty nodded their heads.

"So how did you get here?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I'm getting to that," Ashley said.

 _After we left Viridian City, we meaning Mike, Brooke and I, we went straight to Pallet Town. We went to my house and Dad greeted us and met Mike and Brooke._ _After having a great lunch, thanks to Dad, Mike and Brooke decided to talk to him while I went to Professor Oak's to see my Pokémon and her, of course. When I reached there, I opened the door-_

"Isn't is rude to do that?" Misty asked.

"Toge toge," Togepi squeaked.

 _So, when I reached there, I opened the door and called Professor Oak. Well she didn't come. So I decided to search for her. When I went to the lab, I saw this purple portal. Remember that article of those dimensions?_

"Yeah," Ash said as everyone nodded.

 _Seems like Professor Oak read it too. How I know that was because of this portal. Near it was written,_

 _'Experiment #103:_ _To prove whether other dimensions exist or not. If there are any, I would like to research about the Pokémon there.'_

 _"This portal looks weird," I said as I leaned nearby to get a better look. It was written 'Strictly Off-Limits', but I kind of didn't care._

"Kind of?" Brock asked.

"Uh…" Ashley said, "Just forget that."

 _Unfortunately, I leaned too close to that portal and it sucked me and Pikachu and we reached here! Another dimension!_

"The reason why I asked to be taken to Professor Oak is because I think that he might be working on this whole dimension stuff, so he might be able to help," Ashley said.

"Oh, I see," Ash nooded.

* * *

"So you're saying that Ashley comes from another dimension?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

Professor Oak smiled, "I would like you to introduce to someone first because I think she can help you with this. Why don't you all come in?" He gestured them inside. Ash, Misty, Brock and Ashley came inside along with the Pikachus and Togepi. They went to the dining hall through the hallway. In the dining hall, 2 red couches were there, facing each other, separated by a small coffee table. On it sat a woman. She had short, gray hair. She wore a lab coat on top of a red shirt and gray skirt.

Ashley was surprised to see her, "Professor Oak?"

"Ashley?" the woman asked, standing up, "How did you get here?"

"Well, I kind of leaned in too further to that portal you made. Sorry," Ashley sheepishly apologized.

"When Mike and Brooke came to me and said that you were with me, I was surprised. Then I realized, you must've gone into the portal. I guess it actually works," the woman said.

"Come on everyone sit down," Professor Oak said, "This is Professor Samantha Oak. She told me the reason why she is here. When you told me that Ashley was from another dimension, I thought that maybe it's the same person she was searching for."

"And it is!" the female Professor Oak cheerfully added.

* * *

"I guess it is time for us to go," Ashley said.

"I think that it's exciting that you get to meet yourself from another world," Misty said.

"It is," the female Professor Oak agreed.

"I wish I could meet me from your world. I'm pretty sure that it's like meeting your own twin," Misty said.

"I think that we could fix that. But it will take a while. You see, it isn't fully safe for people to go through my portal just yet," Professor Samantha Oak said.

"But when it does pay us a visit!" Brock said.

"I'll try," Professor Samantha smiled. She took a remote from her coat pocket and pressed it. Immediately a portal opened in front of them.

"Today was something, huh?" Ash asked Ashley.

"Yeah, something," Ashley said as she shook hands with Ash, and then everyone else.

"Oh no," Professor Samantha said suddenly, "The portal's closing. We gotta jump in quick!"

"This is it. Bye!" Ashley said before she and Professor Samantha were sucked inside. The portal closed immediately.

A silence followed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Looks like they're gone," Professor Oak said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Brock nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Misty said.

"Let's go home," Ash said. "After we see my Pokemon."

* * *

 **Finished! I just hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _ **Edited on 4th April, 2017:**_ _ **I don't really know how to end a story. I guess. Anyway, a review, fav or follow will help and it will be very well appreciated. (Though it's not expected because of the terribleness [didn't know that was a word] of the story.)**_


End file.
